No principles
by laisservoler
Summary: "I told you that day that you weren't in control, and you still don't. So, I decided to came here, despite everything you did to tell you what you hadn't told me." She paused, and after taking a deep breath, she said. "I love you." Waige smut One-shot, post 3x02.


Hey, everyone! This is a story I wrote after the finale and forgot on my notes, but I found today. I'm working on another story so I decided to finish this one and post. It will be just this one-shot, that take places after civil war, even though I wrote before it, because the première follow basically what I thought would happen: Walter seeing Tim and Paige together and again not telling her. Anyway, in case you don't know, I'm brazilian, and learned english on my own, so, if you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know so I can fix it. Hope u enjoy

{...}

It was a late night after other one of those typical almost death type of case. Everyone had gone home after they arrived at the garage, Toby and Happy left silently, but together, after wishing everyone else a good night. Just after it, Cabe told Paige to finish the paperwork later and go rest, they deserved it after today's case, he said. She stood up willing to do it, really tired, wishing a good night to the remaing men of scorpion and minutes after she was gone. After Cabe briefly talked to Walter about the previously events, he offered Sly a ride and then soon Walter was by himself.

Looking through the room at Paige's desk, he remembered the fear he felt earlier at the mere thought of her being hurt on the mission.

And it was all Tim's fault.

Tim wasn't right for her, he couldn't be. Tim didn't protect her like he should. Tim didn't treat her like she deserved. Tim didn't love her like Walter did.

He decided to spend the night working, burying himself in codes, something he could fully understand and to forget the fact that something that should be just a circulatory muscle was capable to hurt that much.

It didn't work.

As he turned on his computer, a picture of the team appeared on the background, and he couldn't help but smile at the photo. Looking at Paige, he remembered the day she asked if she could change his background, after she noticed it was a simply blue screen. With those puppy eyes of her, he didnt even noticed the "Sure, why not" that left his mouth 3 seconds afters she asked it.

A mix of happiness and sadness shot through his body, and his mind once again shouted at him how stupid he had been, how he, now, lost her forever.

He just noticed how bad it was his situation as a tear fell down his face, and he quickly cleaned, refusing to admitt to himself that he was crying for such thing as love.

He didn't even noticed when the door of the garage swung open, as Paige entered and slowly closed it behind her. She soon spotted him on his desk, seemingly to be lost in thought. Should she interrupt him? Or should she just go home and solve this later?

She was about to turn back and leave when he noticed her standing there, and unconsciously called her name.

"Hey." She said as she slowly approached him. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"No, you didn't. I was just.. thinking" He answered and faked a smile.

"Were you.. crying?" She asked as she stood in front of his desk. "You have puffy eyes."

"I.. no, of course. It must be something in my eye" He rubbed his eyes hoping she would buy this lame excuse.

"Hmm.. Okay" She said and then quietness once again filled the garage.

"Not that I don't want you here but, it's late.. Why did you came back here?" Walter asked as he stood up and circled his desk, standing in front of her.

He was so close to her, closer than he had been in the last couple months after the Tahoe events. His closeness made her forget what he asked and what she was supposed to answer.

Soon she remembered the reason she was there and gone to sit on the red sofa in the garage, motioning Walter to join her. She sat down and he sat next to her, not as close as he wanted, but not as far as he should.

"I.. Hm" She started. "I actually didn't planed to end up here, but.." She fell silent for a few seconds, then, took a deep breath and said "Look, I need to say a few things, and I just need you to promise that you will just hear it all before I regret saying all of this."

"..Okay" was all he answered.

She straightened on her sit and curled her legs under her, as she rested her hands on her thighs.

"Okay, so." She started. "I was alone at home, and something just kept ticking inside my mind, like something was wrong.. I thought I was maybe just missing Ralph since he's been the whole week with Drew, but after I called him and assured myself he was okay, I realized this wasn't the motive to that blank space that I was feeling inside of me.." She paused and looked at him. He was looking directly at her, focused on what she was saying. His body was turned towards her, his left arm resting on the back of the sofa and the other one dropped on his lap.

"Then, I thought about calling Tim to spend the night with me, but I realized I didn't want it. I realized that I actually would feel better alone than with him, and I don't think this is a good thing to feel about someone whom you're in a relationship with." She observed as he made a disgust face as Tim's name and their relationship came up, but she dismissed it and continued.

"Then.. Well, I decided to admit to myself that I already knew what was making me feel that way.." She paused, and after a few seconds a silent "what" left Walter's lips.

"It is you" She said.

He was staring blankly at her eyes, doing as he promised, and jut listening. "I started to think about all that happened in the last few months, and specially about.. Tahoe." She was looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers as she speaked, something Walter realised she did when she had something bothering her. " I realized that, the reason I got really mad at you, wasn't just because you acted completely immaturely and behind my back.." She resumed and her voice snapped Walter back from his thoughts. "The reason I was mad was that, besides the fact that you did something that you knew that I wouldn't like, I got mad at myself, because I felt a little relieved with what you did, and I thought I shouldn't feel that way" She again took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I've been trying so hard to feel something around Tim, but it hasn't work in all this time. Each day that passes I wish that I could move on and start to like him, but this feeling just hasn't grown, and I can't force it anymore." Her voice cracked a little as the feeling of disappointment, sadness, love and pain filled her. "My point is, a couple months back, I would never permit myself to be here telling you all of this, but I had a conversation with Toby this morning that helped me.. clarify my mind. I was so sure that you didn't feel anything for me anymore that I forced myself to move on, but, thats not what I want. So I'm fighting all my principles coming here tonight, because I know now that you haven't moved on either.. Have you?"

"No.." He said out loud for the first time during their conversation.

"I should be mad at you for keep pushing me away and making me feel like that.. But I just can't." She glanced down at his lips. "So.. The reason I came here was to give you one last chance, even though you didn't asked for it. I told you that day that you weren't in control, and you still don't, so I decided to came here, despite everything you did to tell you what you hadn't told me." She paused, and after taking a deep breath, she said. "I love you."

She unconsciously hold her breath as his eyes were fixed on hers.

In that moment, all that Cabe said to Walter about him not being ready flowed his mind. His promise to Tim too. But, as she stood there in front at him, with shining eyes and inviting parted lips, saying that she loved him, he, for once, let his heart decide what to do instead of his mind.

He got closer to her, and she gasped as he placed his hand on her neck and leaned in, the whispering in her ear

"I love you so much."

Then, suddenly his lips were on hers, one of his arms circled behind her back while hers where on his chest. This wasn't the best position for kissing, with both of them siting on the sofa, so with a shot of boldness he pulled her closed and lifted her up, as she understood the message and straddled his hips, both of them now having way better access to each other.

They both know there was several things they should discuss, but the feeling of each other right now was something that couldn't make them pull apart even if the world was collapsing outside. Both of them warmed for that for a long time, and now that it was finally happening, there was now way any of them would stop.

For months, he thought of how his hands would feel against her warm, bare skin. How her lips would feel against his, how her gasps would sound in his ear.

For months, she thought of how amazing his lips would feel against her neck, lips, chest. How his body would feel against hers, how his hands would feel roaming her body.

His hand were now resting in her lower back as hers were both in his neck and his chest, as their lips moved warm against each other. Their tongues entertained together perfectly, as their mouths seemed to mold perfectly. The kiss that had started deep and passionate, was now even more passionate, and even hotter. As their kisses intensified, she started to slowly move her hips against his, earning a low growl from him that echoed inside her mouth, his hands went down to her button and firmly pulled her down against him, what made her emit a low moan as he started to kiss down her neck.

For the first time in his life, Walter wasn't thinking. It was incredible how she had the power to turn off his mind and make him focus only in kissing her, like the world outside had disappeared. Like the only thing that mattered right now was her short gasps everytime he sucked her skin and how she lightly grazed her nails on his neck.

Soon, the kisses wasn't enough and they were both panting for more. Paige was feeling like down there was on fire, and she was sure it wasnt just the heat due to the proximity of their bodies. And the growing volume on his pants let it clear that his need was just as bad as hers.

Walter's hand went to her hips and he slowly moved them up her back underneath the fabric of her shirt, his touch making her shiver. He moved them up and down her back, simultaneously pulling her down against his body, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. She bit his lip and started scattering kiss down his throat, and he firmly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as she sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. He slowly lifted her shirt, and she helped him ease it out of her head. He kissed her again and started to kiss down her neck, while her tiny hands worked on the buttons of his own shirt. As she finished unbuttoning it, she glided the fabric over his shoulders, bringing her hands back to his chest and slowly down his stomach, enjoying the warmth beneath her hands, while he focused his ministrations on her neck.

Boldly, he moved his hands from her waist to her front, slowly cupping her breasts and attentive to any sign of discomfort, and find none. She encouraged him to do some more as she leaned into his touch and moaned in his ear while he caressed her breasts, slowly circling her hard nipples. He then gave them a little squeeze and was pleasured by the amazing sound Paige made in his ear, as her hands went lower and to the front of his pants.

When she reached for his zipper she felt just how hard he was and it shot a wave of arousal through her entire body, and she wanted to just rip off the remaining of their clothes.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." He murmured against her lips as she kissed him again and she gave a small nod, not able to form a sentence while his hands on her breasts were taking away her breath.

He stood up then, her legs curled around him and his hands on her ass to support the weight. As they reached his bedroom, he pressed her against the wall next to the door. Her legs were circled around his hips and his hands were cupping hard her butt while he pressed his lower body against hers, making her moan silently with every move. They kissed passionately as Paige's hand went down to his front and started stroking him. He buried his face in her neck and moaned low as she moved her hands up and down the best way she could with his body so close. He moved her up a little against the wall in a way she was still capable of reaching him, as she started to lick the sides of her breast. Small gasps left her mouth as he kissed and licked around her nipple, her body throbbing in antecipation. He then sucked lightly at her left nipple, flipped it on his tongue, licked it and sucked again, as a louder moan left her mouth.

After a few minutes of it they were both panting, and he reluctanlty put her down to take of the skirt she had on. Both of them already missing each others touch. She helped him remove his pants to and then they were both only in their underwear, when walter started to move them toward his bed. He lifted her again and positioned her on the center of his mattress, laying down on top of her, while she curled her legs around him. His erection was firmly against her panties and she thought she might scream with pleasure if he put anymore pression there. He started then to kiss down her body, kissing her breasts, going down through her stomach till he reached her parted legs. He kissed her inner thighs and made her gasp every time he went closer to where she wanted him the most. He slowly removed her panties and resumed kissing up her thighs, his touch against her body felt like electricity, figuratively, but almost literally, because, really, the shivers she felt as he roamed his hands all over her body were far to being normal.

He slowly touched his lips on her center, a loud gasp leaving her moth as she squeezed her eyes shut. He licked her entrance and them the sides, sucking lightly at her tender flesh, enjoying her taste and wetness, knowing that he was the one that made her like that. He licked his way up til lhe reached her clit, and slowly sucked it, enought to make her grab the sheets and arch her back a little. He continued his movements, licking and sucking, harder after some time. She was panting and moaning as he tongue played real magic on her, and she moaned loud as he pushed 2 fingers inside her while his tongue was flicking her clit. She was so close, she desperately needed to fell him inside her. She moved her hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed him up, meeting his lips again.

She turned them around, laying by his side, hovering over him while she bit his lip. Her hands went to the front of his boxers and he quickly removed it, and her hands went back to where they were earlier. He moaned low again in her ear as she kisses his neck and she completely love the way his breath was hot against her flesh and his low, rough voice emiting low sounds that only her was capable of hear. She decided to contemplate him too and even thought she wasn't sure if he felt okay with it, she kissed down his neck, his chest and then got up, moving lower till her face was level with his cock. She looked up at him and his eyes was focused on hers, somehow darker then they usually were and she could identify some kind of animalistic desire on it. She was looking at his eyes as she slowly lowered her mouth on him, lightly kissing his shaft and moving her hand down, then lightly sucking at his head, making him shut his eyes close as another audible gasp left his mouth.

She moved her hand up and down a little, with the tip of his cock inside her mouth, while she licked and sucked it. She then started to move her lips against his lenght, going deeper each time, taking him in and almost blowing his mind as she started to rub his balls. She realised she wasn't a expert on it and decided to not aventure on taking his full lenght on her mouth, since he was a little bigger than what she was used to. His breathy "Ah" as she sucked him harder and faster were making her even wetter, the lower are of her belly burning with need. He then placed his hand on her neck as she sucked him faster, his hand only following her movements as he grasped lightly her hair at the back of her head. After a few minutes he slowly lowered her hand to her neck and caressed it. "Paige" He chocked out her name "I need you" He said in a breathy voice that made her burn inside. She took him out of his mouth and climbed back on top of him, claiming his lips.

His hands went to her butt as he firmly pressed her against him, his hard shaft against her tight as their lips moved firmly against each other. He turned her around laying on top of her, his hands at her side balacing his weight over her as he positioned himself above her entrance.

She lifted her hips to touch his shaft and as it grazed her clit she moaned low, circling again her hips as his took his shaft in his hand and moved its head on her clit, passing in through her wet areas, at the entrance, and then moving up again, rubbing his cock on her and make her almost scream, as she was extremely horny. He rubbed it against her entrance again and she moaned, saying in a low tone "I need you righ- Ohh" She was cut mid sentence as he thrust deep inside her, not being able to hold any longer. She moaned loud, glad they were the only ones there. The feeling of him fully inside her was almost overwhelming, she felt her clit burn as her insides tightened around him and she threw her head back, feeling such pleasure with him just inside of her, wondering how would feel to rock her hips against his as he moved in and out of her. He seemed to read her thoughts as he slowly got out and then entered her again, slowly, out again and then in again, slowly setting a pace.

She was feeling every inch of him fill her, and the sensation was completely amazing. She didn't believe it could get any better, till he lowered his mouth from hers and started to suck her nipple again, a little harder this time as his thrusts became faster. Each second that passed her moans became more frequent and soon she was moaning everytime he moved his hips, so close that she was incapable to think anything else. "Yeah" She breathed against his mouth, arching her back to meet his thrusts. Her body trembled as he lowered one of his hands and started to rub her clit fast, as his trhusts inside her were making their bodies go up and down on the mattress, making the bed rock a little with their movements. She was moaning louder, gasping and panting, as she felt her orgasm build deep inside of her. "Oh my God Walter", she said in a shaky voice. She grazed her nails down his back as he slight changed his angle, going even deeper now. She moaned his name quietly, her eyes squeezed shut, her walls clenching around him, making his mind go on a state of almost delirium.

He thrusted 10, 11 times and she screamed his name, arching her back and lifting her hips to meet his as the hot and intense waves started down in her belly, went to her center and increased as he continued to move in and out of her. The heat then passing through her whole body as she kept trembling underneath his body, still gasping.

She was still breathing heavily as he kept thrusting her, and the sensation that had barely left her body came back quickly and hard, and before she knew she was cumming again, crying out his name even louder as he thrusted one last time and stilled, reaching his own edge, groaning in her neck and filling her, his hot breath on her neck as she moved her hips harder against him, feeling her orgasm last as he was fully wrapped by her and her clit brushing his shaft as she moved.

She slowly calmed, as he kissed her again and rolled of her.

She laid there, eyes closed and still breathing heavily, her muscles still having little spasms due to the intensity of their activies.

"Wow." Was all she was capable of say, and he looked at her and smiled, circling his arms around her waist and bringing her close to him. She laid her head happily on his chest as he caressed her hair. She was able to hear his heart still beating fast, and the feeling of his body so close to hers still sent waves down her body. She sighed happily as he tightened his hold on her, and he pressed a kiss on her head.

"I love you very much." He whispered, and she looked up at him, a pink smile on her beautiful lips, as she leaned close and slight touched her lips to his.

"I love you too." She kissed him tenderly and smiled, resting her head again on his chest, realising that was raining outside, feeling Peace fill her body. "Very much." She murmured and closed her eyes, as he smiled and closed his too, both of them soon falling asleep in the best way they could ever imagine, in each other arms.


End file.
